Wang's regret
by dzaphius
Summary: Kiku read Wang's Journal! All because of that journal, a scar appeared between the Asians. Kiku's hatred is growing and he no longer want to be with the others; there's nothing that can stop Kiku. What will Wang do?


The sky was crying, the Asian family was separating apart. Everything started from that day:

"Kiku! Kiku! Time to wake up aru!"

"Five more minutes.."

It was sunny day, the birds were singing with their lovely voices.

"Aniki! Just leave him along. Mei is already waiting outside for us daze."

"Hm.. I'll be right there! Kiku, I'm leaving aru." I had no idea what Wang was talking about, all I heard was the wind blowing through my window. I woke up, it was 12:30. My stomach growled with hunger. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, only a single apple laid on the top column. I reached for the apple and took a bite. It was sweet and fresh, with the apple in my mouth, I walked toward my room. Suddenly I heard a huge cracking sound from Wang's room. I got freaked out, but I had to go check the room if everything was still in place. I took a peek in the room, nothing was in sight. All I saw was a cracked vase that was knocked over by the wind. I closed the window and went to get a broom. I had to clean this mess before Wang gets home. Sweeping the floor, I found a sheet of paper lying on the floor. I grabbed and looked at it. At the top it was written Journal. I know that it's bad to read Wang's journal, but I was curious because I saw my name. It says:

_O__月__O__日__, 1895_

_Time is still moving, but still Kiku hasn't change. I do know if he is _

_still one of us or not. I'm worried that one day he will come to a _

_war and ruin our Asian family. I have known him for past many _

_years, but I still don't know what he is think about. I see him _

_sleeping in his bed. We try talking to him, but he does not answer. _

_I have asked him many times to hang outside, but he only stays _

_home being silent. None of us know what we should do with him. _

_Mei is afraid that he might leave us one day. Yong Soo says _

_to leave Kiku alone. How can I leave him alone, I am the oldest here._

_But still, I'm afraid, thinking about how Kiku will become. I have a _

_bad feeling that one day, Kiku will leave us and try to revenge on _

_someone. Now, I have only one choice. It is to make Kiku leave. I _

_didn't wanted to do this, but this is the only way for us and for him. _

Wang these days was acting very weird. He always talked to me cheerfully like I'm a guest which makes me feel like a stranger to them. I got confused of what was going on; something watery was dripping down my cheeks. I reached to my cheek and felt tears on my watered eyes, I was crying. Hatred covered me among with the pain; I could no longer forgive Wang. All I want now is freedom and power.

"We're home aru!"

I didn't answer.

"Kiku?" I kept myself silent waiting for that person to get to this room. I heard him walking pass his room and to my bedroom, "hm… I guess Kiku went out or something."

Wang sighed a relief sigh and walked to his room. The door slightly opened, I held my katana toward the door. "Kiku.. Why are you doing this aru.. " He fell on the floor trembling. Yong Soo and Mei came running toward us.

"Aniki! What's wrong!"

"What's going on..?"

I couldn't forgive that person, this person was a betrayer for me. I would never forgive him, "I will take avenge to you one day for what you have thought of. I will overpower your strength and steal the victory against you. This will be the end of our family like relationship."

"What are you talking about aru?! What I have thought of..? What do you mean Kiku?"

He still doesn't understand me. I glared at him, but he had no idea what I was talking about. What a foolish man. He looked around the room and lastly saw the his journal in my hand.

"Kiku, you.. You.. You read my journal?.. That's.. It's.. It's not true aru. I wasn't.. I was.. I wasn't mean that aru."

I pushed him away and I ran out the door to the front gate.

"This is my last word my dear 'family'. I will come back to take revenge."

-----------------

I can't believe Kiku really left us. I cried the whole day filling up the house with the sound of sorrow.

The next night was a rainy night. The thunderstorm was killing the peacefulness. I have been thinking so long what I should say to Kiku when he comes back. Laying on my bed, I looked over our albums, but I just realized non of them had Kiku's picture. I had buried them a long time ago.

Yong Soo suddenly burst into my room yelling, "Aniki! Ki..Kik…Kiku daze.. Kiku is back.. He kidnapped Mei! We have to go after him!"

I panicked and rushed outside to see that young man with my precious little sister, Mei.

"Brother! Help me!"

"Mei! Kiku, let go of her!"

"I've told you that I'm going to take avenge to you. Here, I came back to you with all the power. I will defeat you right here in front of our memorial house!"

"All you want is my head right! Then fight me and let go of Mei!"

"That's what I want!" He took his hands off of Mei, she hurried back to my side, but I called Yong Soo to stop her. Our relationship was getting to an end.

----------------

This really is happening! I finally can fight this fool! There is no way, that moron can defeat me with his bare hands. I have a Katana and I know, I'm going to win this battle.

The god started to cry giving us a painful face. Our relationship was breaking apart in a speed of light. I ran toward him holding my katana; too bad he dodged my attack kneeling down on the wet earth. With his kongfu skills he punched me kneeling down. I grabbed his shirt to stab him, but the rain was not on my side, my hand slipped and let go of his shirt. I waited for his attack. When Wang's attack started I swing my katana toward him. The blood slowly dripped down Wang's cheeks, I could see that his breath was full of terror, I knew what he was thinking about: 'when did he become so strong. He was only a kid, powerless. But how.. this guy really wants to kill me.'

"Come on Wang. I know you can do this. Pull out your true power."

"I didn't want to fight you.. I have known you for so long.. But.. I will defeat you! This is all for Mei's sake!" I could see in his eyes, he didn't want to lose Mei. All he wanted was me to disappear in his sight. Wang's attack started again, he ran toward me trying to kick my legs, but he was too slow! I dodged his attack and with the back of the sword I hit his head, knocking him down. The fearful red liquid dripped down from his forehead. I turned to my back and reached my hand toward Mei.

"Mei doesn't belong to you! She is still young and has to be by our side. I'm not going to let to to take her away!" Wang stood up holding his fist toward me. But he was weakening; he has lost too much blood.

"Brothers stop! Please! Stop!"

"ANIKI! STOP! Don't go near him! "

I put none of their words in my mind; I only concentrated on the battle. Wang suddenly speed up and was right in front of me. But the god was on my side this time, Wang slipped and fell on the wet earth. This is my chance. With my strong foot, I stepped on Wang's right arm, not letting him to move. I held my katana over my head.

"This is the end!" I stabbed China right in the middle, but it missed the heart. With the sword with the fool's blood dripping down, I grabbed Mei's arm and dragged her with me.

"Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Let me go you bastard! I'm going back to my brother! I want to stay with you brother! Don't let me go with Kiku!"

Mei cried for Wang, but I did not let her go. I had to take something away from Wang's side to show that this was really a revenge that he should regret for. Mei's tears was a regret to Wang and was a happiness for me.

-------------

This was the worst scene. Aniki had lost to Kiku and I was no help. As Mei was no longer in sight I regretted that I have done nothing. Aniki was coughing out blood trying to stand up. I saw tears watering his eyes dripping down his cheek and falling to the ground.

"Aniki, I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm sorry aniki. Please don't cry. We will get Mei back one day. So please don't cry." Tears started filling up my eyes. The rain became a drop of tear while the tears became the rain.

"I'm sorry Mei.. . I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was too weak.. I'm sorry."

We, the Asian family, broke apart. A never disappearing scar was left between Kiku and us. Another history was added.


End file.
